Starting Over Again
by Michelle Gallichio
Summary: no set timeline for when this story starts other than it's after Director Vance allows gibbs' old team to be back together
1. Introductions

NCIS- chapter one- Introductions

Disclaimer- anything you recognise I do not own.

Mel has been living in my head for about a year I thought I'd write her story.

Please let me know what you think but no flames.

* * *

-beep. Beep. Beeeep. Thud- it was 5am and my alarm was blaring at me. I groaned, today is the day I start at NCIS. My old boss Fornell thought that because NCIS was short a profiler he'd put me up for transfer. Urgh. What to wear? I've seen a few NCIS agents around, it seemed that you could get away with anything so long as it didn't look unprofessional. I eventually decided on a nice shirt, black pants and black military style boots. Then I saw the coat that Abby bought for me about a month ago. It was a black trench coat, I put it on because the weather was pretty miserable.

It was now 5.30am. Damn 0530 I've got to remember that NCIS runs on 24 hour time. I wolfed down breakfast as fast as I could, then I jumped into my car, it was a '04 Toyota Sebring. It was 0655 when I finally arrived at the navy yard and got through security. 

I finally found the bullpen floor at 0700, after passing though the building security. That's where I met up with Director Vance.

"Ah, Special Agent Wright. Glad you could come." He said without much warmth.

"Hello, Director Vance." I greeted him warmly.

"Did Agent Fornell tell you what you would be doing here?"

"Not really Director, just that a team needed a profiler and he thought I was up to the job." I wasn't sure what to expect.

"He was correct you'll be assigned to Special Agent Gibbs' team. Agent Fornell says you have a sort of six sense for identifying criminals."

"He was probably exaggerating. I don't think I'm much better than your average profiler." I replied, sure I'd helped catch a lot of criminals. But I don't think I'm better than any other profiler.

"Your desk is over there in the corner, Agent Gibbs and his team should be arriving soon." Director Vance instructed.

"Thank you, Director" I said nervously, I knew of agent Gibbs. Fornell had worked cases with him before. I sat down at the desk I was given and pulled out a pad and pencil. The pad was filled with drawings of wolves, it was about the only childish thing I still did. That was when I noticed the young woman who was walking over to the grouping of desks that I'm sitting at, she's listening to her iPod. That's when she spots me. 

"What are you doing here?" the woman demands in accented American.

"I've been transferred to Special Agent Gibbs' team. I'm Special Agent Melissa Wright." I said extending my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Officer Ziva David" She replies shaking my hand

"Nice to meet you Ziva, who else is on this team?" I said curiously, I really should have asked Abby as to who she worked with before transferring in.

"Aside from Gibbs and myself there is Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee"

"Tim's on this team?" I was confused, I didn't think Abby was the type to date within her workplace.

"You know him?" she seemed surprised by that.

"Uh yeah, Abby and I know each other really well. She's told me a lot about her work and I know she used to date Tim. They just didn't tell me they constantly worked together, I thought he was stationed elsewhere."

"He used to be. But now he's here as a full time field agent." Ziva said as two more people exited the elevator, they were arguing. One was Tim, the other I assumed was Tony as Abby had mentioned they argue a lot. 

"Ziva who are you talking to?" the one I assumed to be DiNozzo asked.

"This is Special Agent Melissa Wright, she's transferred here." Ziva explained

"Gibbs won't like that." Tony predicted

"Oh, Hi Mel. Have you spoken with Abby yet?" Tim asked, He knew Abby and I were really close. "Hey Tim, no I haven't spoken to her yet. Vance told me to stay here till I spoke with Gibbs." I replied. The elevator doors open again and I was even more nervous now, Abby had told me it takes a while for Gibbs to warm up to new transfers. 

"Why are you all standing around?" Gibbs asked abruptly, walking over to us.

"We're just getting to know Special Agent Wright boss," Tony says eying me up and down. He then winces as Gibbs head slaps him.

"Sorry boss"

"You must be the agent Fornell recommended" Gibbs states.

"Yes Special Agent Gibbs, Agent Fornell gave me this letter to give to you." I hand over the letter Fornell wrote, Gibbs opens the letter and quickly scans it, and I have no idea what it says.

"You're a profiler?" he asks.

"Yes I am, that was the reason I was assigned to Agent Fornell." I replied trying to keep my nerves out of my voice.

"Have you got any crime scene experience?" enquires Gibbs.

"It's a requirement of profiling, we profile the scene, victim and suspects." I replied glad that I could talk about what I know.

"Good. Gear up everyone, we've got a dead marine on our hands, rock Creek Park. Tony gas the truck."

"On it boss." Tony walks past my desk and heads to the garage, Tim had gone back to his desk and was on the phone.

"Ducky's on his way." Tim informs Gibbs.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Gear up, you too Agent Wright." Gibbs orders and the rest of us grab our stuff and leave the office at 0735.

* * *

this is my First NCIS fanfic, so please let me know what you think, I've had to update and change the story slightly to coincide with what i learnt in season nine.


	2. Rock Creek Park

NCIS chapter two Rock Creek Park

Disclaimer- anything you recognise I do not own.

Please let me know what you think but no flames.

* * *

It was 0900 when we arrived at Rock Creek Park. The smell of decay was noticeable, Tim was gagging as was tony, I just managed to stop myself from doing the same thing, Gibbs and Ziva didn't seem fazed at all. Local MP's had already set up a perimeter.

"Wright, go interview the witness. DiNozzo, shoot and sketch. McGee, Ziva, Find ducky." Gibbs commanded

"On it boss" Tony replied automatically.

"This way agent Wright." One of the MP's said. I started following him.

"Do you mind if we go past the scene? I need to look over it before too many people start moving things around." I say, it's important to get a feel for how things happen as it helps give a more accurate profile.

"Uhh, I guess so, I will warn you it smells pretty bad." The MP warned, he seemed a little green, both in experience and looked a little ill. We made our way over to the scene where Tony was taking photos and had a sketch book out, Ducky was just arriving too. 

"You're not supposed to be here" Tony admonished me.

"I needed to see the scene before too many people get here so I can accurately profile it." I replied. I looked around trying to get a feel for what happened here, it didn't feel like a murder scene but more like a dump site, so it was at minimum a secondary scene, and it seemed like the killer was in a rush to dispose of the body. "Ok I've got what I need. Let's go talk to this witness" I suggest, the MP started leading me towards the patrol cars "can you fill me in?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am, the woman found the body at 7am, called us, saw he was in what appeared to be a navy uniform so we called you." The MP said. 

We reached the patrol cars, one had a woman in the front seat. She was in her late 20s early 30s, had very dark brunette hair, grey/blue eyes and she was tall, at about 5'9".

"Hi I'm Special Agent Wright, can you walk me through your morning?" I ask.

"sure I guess," the woman paused, gathering her thoughts "I woke at 5.30am, dressed for my morning jog, had breakfast at 6, drove to rock creek park for 6.30 ran my usual rout and found the body at about 7am." As she's saying this I am writing it all down, however I also watch her as she's telling me about this to see if she's telling the truth.

"Thank you, can I get your contact details? We may have more questions for you later." I say as I didn't' think she was telling us everything.

"Sure, here's my card" she says handing over her business card.

"Can you write your home address and cell number on the back as I may need to contact you." I was planning on bringing her in for more questioning.

"Fine." She replied sharply, she still wrote on the back of her business card though.

"You may go now, we will call you if we need to ask you anymore questions." I say, then I walk back to the scene. 

"Death was several days ago, I'll be more specific once I get him back to autopsy." Ducky was telling Gibbs.

" This isn't where the murder occurred" I say as I walk over.

"How do you know?" Ziva asks curiously

"It just doesn't profile right. Plus the 'witness' took her morning jog past here two days ago and there was no body" I trail off, realising that I probably should have let Gibbs ask my opinion first. 

"Good work Wright" Gibbs compliments, "anything else you can tell me?"

"The killer has to move the body, and didn't have much time to dispose of it." I explain as I walk around the scene pointing out where there are indications that the killer rushed to dispose of the body

* * *

That's that for this chapter.

Please read and review.

But no flames... I'm still new at this.


End file.
